Tarakian Military Offensive Handgun Program
In Response to a ill adopted Beretta M9, 9mm Pistol' in early 2006 the Tarakian Military had issued a statement for a new pistol that all branches would adopt or a set of pistols that each branch could choose from to maintain their uniqueness, the requirements called for the 11.43x23mm(.45acp) Cartridge and be able to take Wildcat +P Loads if needed to be, the Program lasted for 10 years with the Army and Marine Corps making most of the decesions, while the Navy and the Airforce conducted their own Pistol Program History in 1989 the Tarakian Military adopted the Beretta M9 9mm Parabelleum Semi-Automatic Pistol as the Standard service Sidearm through ouit the entire military, replacing the M1911 Pistol that was previously in service with the Army and Marine Corps, the M9 had brought a lot of hate' as it wasn't as Rugged or durable and it's 9mm Caliber was probably the worst for Military duties, under penetration at ranges more than 25 meters and had the tendenancy to kick very hard. before the Request had been put through, the Army had adopted the newer M9A1 and soon discarded it as the Offensive Handgun program continued Kimber M1911A1 Desert Warrior and Warrior Kimber Firearms had entered two pistols that really pleased the Tarakian Army, the M1911A1 Desert Warrior and the M1911A1 Warrior. the Desert Warrior was based on the Kimber MCSOCOM ICQB and featured the Firing Pin Block and Full Length Guide Rod to make field stripping easier, the Warrior is essentially the Black version of the Desert Warrior and retains all the same characteristics but is equipped with a 3-Hole Match Trigger. The Desert Warrior had got most of the Attention because it featured the Threaded Barrel for attaching a Suppressor if needed. Colt Close Quarters Battle Pistol Colt had entered a Pistol of the 1911 Pattern that had pleased the Tarakian Marine Corps, it was known as the Colt Close Quarters Battle Pistol(CQBP) and had many improvements over there current M45 MEUSOC Pistols, including the Kimber ICQB in which it beat out in Trials, the CQBP featured a Tan Finish with Black Grips, Threaded Barrel, Adjustable Front and Rear sights along with other small features, one feature that set it apart was it could be used as either Double Action or be used in Single Action a feature that had impressed many in the Marine Corps Brass. Heckler & Koch Mark-23 Mod1 and U.S.P-45 Tactical Heckler & Koch was no stranger to these competitions, the Mark-23 Offensive Handgun had been in service with USSOCOM for quite some time and had pleased the SEALS. Heckler & Koch decided to bring the design back and update it, giving it the Mod1 designation, Especially made for Tarakian Special Operations Service and the harsh Environment of Tarakia, the Mark-23 Mod1 had become a prime contender for the Army and Marine Corps program, including the U.S.P-45 Tactical in which was considered the smaller version of the Mk-23 Pistol. the Mark-23 Mod1 including the same Threaded Barrel and features of Mod0 but was Duracoated and reinforced for the Harsh Desert Environment to prevent corrosion of parts in Field. the Field Stripping of the Mark-23 was also rather Easy and would make for a good pistol if adopted. Category:Neo-Tarakia